The Wonderful World of Disney: Hetalia Style!
by iTorchic
Summary: In honor of my first trip to Disney, I'm putting up a disney related one-shot each day till the trip then afterwards as well! Each one-shot is based off of a Disney song! Guess which song and movie is hidden within each chapter! Rated T.
1. When You Wish Upon A Star

**Hey guys! So, for spring break (starting on Friday for me =3 ) I'm going to Disneyworld for the very first time! =D There, I shall also get to see my brother (he's 30 while I'm only 16 ;_; giant age gap between two siblings is giant ), sister-in-law, and two nephews while I'm there!**

**Anyways, I was listening to some Disney songs while writing my UN fic and some one-shots came to mind. My project for this week: pack for Disney and write a one-shot for a Disney song each day that's related to Hetalia! It's not a song fic thing, but the songs will pop up some way or another in here so try and spot them! There'll be some obvious ones but then there'll be some that you'll have to spot from tiny (and I mean VERY TINY) hints.**

**Whoever spots the song first and tells me in a review what song it is and what movie it's from will receive a Hetalia one-shot of their choosing! =D Now that the game is set up, we can now continue!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~iTorchic**

* * *

><p>The fact that America was quiet was an odd occurrence in England's mind as they sat out on the porch after the latest world meeting AKA the chaos of world affairs including giant robots, pretzels, polar bears, a boomerang, and a rubber chicken. How he managed to get out of that ordeal, he had no idea but the fact that America was just sitting there with his mouth being kept quiet and shut sort of scared the older nation mildly.<p>

"Hey England?"

"Yes?" Here we go: 'Iggy, do you think that we can have a superhero powered from hamburgers?' or some other rubbish like that…

"Have you ever had a dream?" England blinked at him in confusion. That had certainly not been the question he was expecting. America's eyes sparkled in amusement and curiosity as the Brit collected his thoughts.

"A very long time ago." He replied and the American's eyes traveled back up to the night sky. It was a rare night in London. The sky was clear of clouds and the darkness was powdered with the twinkling of stars and the full moon stood watch as their guardian through the blackness of space. England couldn't help but smile at the last time he'd had a night as beautiful as this.

"Any recently?" He tore his eyes away from the wonders beyond back towards his former colony with a scowl.

"For the economy to be fixed, that's one of them." He replied bitterly. That problem, of course, was America's fault. He heard a small chuckle from the normally vivid and 'spazzy' nation. "What're you laughing about? It's because of you and your country that the world's economy is beginning to collapse! Be responsible and be 'the hero' you keep blathering about."

"I'm not talking about 'England's' dreams. I'm talking 'Arthur Kirkland's' dreams." Those blue eyes seemed to mock him as they twinkled as much as the stars that watched them from above.

"I'm too busy for dreams America." He sighed and looked back up. What'd it be like to sail through the sky in his old pirate ship. He'd often dreamed about it when he was still Captain Kirkland. He actually hadn't been able to enjoy a night like tonight due to work lately.

"It doesn't matter if you have time Iggy." America replied mockingly before turning to look at the sky as well, "It doesn't matter who you are or where you came from. Everyone has a dream, even us nations."

"Nations such as us…" England muttered at the use of bad grammar but paused at what the other had said. Did he actually have any dreams? Sure, he'd had some when he was a much younger nation, but now? What left was there to dream?

"Alfred F Jones's dream is to travel through space." America's voice broke the silence, "I wanna explore the stars and see if maybe there's some nations out there somewhere. I want to see if maybe there's a little brother or sister out there in the sky for me up there. Sure, Mattie is my twin and all but… it'd just be different to have someone looking up to me and call me 'big brother' for once." England looked over to see the wistful look on the younger man's face before his own lit up in realization. The whole earth had been discovered, explored, charted, and the sheer amount of nations were overwhelming at over a hundred and fifty. America was one of the younger ones. He never had any younger nation to take care of. The nation had always been so keen on space exploration and finding life on mars or in another galaxy. Had he just been looking for a little brother this entire time?

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." England muttered, "Then you'll have that little brother saying they want their independence and declaring war on you…" America's eyes darkened and his casual grin dissipated into a frown before he looked back up to the sky.

"Make a wish."

"What?"

"Make a wish."

"Why would I do that?"

"When you wish on a star, your wish will come true." England rolled his eyes before looking back up. "I wish that I can find a little brother or sister out in the universe for me and that maybe you'd give me a little more credit sometimes. I'm not always the idiot you always make me out to be." They looked over at one another with America letting out his heroic grin and England let out a small smile and chuckled to himself before looking up once again and settling on a bright star in the middle of Orion's belt.

"Fine. I wish that you get the first part of your wish since the second isn't always guaranteed. I also wish that the world will finally get along for once and that maybe you could act a little more civil to your older brother. Perhaps not even calling me 'Iggy' anymore." He smirked at the blue eyed nation who looked shocked but it quickly morphed into amusement.

"Alright _Artie_."

"You little git!"

"Love you too big bro!" England merely smiled before laughing along with his little brother.

"You too little 'bro'."

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWW You likey? Now try and guess what song it is in a review! Thanks guys and I'll update again tomorrow afternoon! =3<strong>


	2. The Bells of Notre Dame

**Hey guys! So, I would have had this up sooner had not an…occurrence happen today at school…**

**Yeah, so they found a 22 caliber bullet in one of the hallways and that put the school into lockdown for about 2 hours. We got to go home early, however we had to leave everything in our lockers (thank god I carry my electronics on me XDDD). So, yeah, that's my story!**

**Oh, and I set up a live journal! =D Look for iTorchic and I update every other day FOR SURE!**

**The winner of yesterday's one-shot was Darkness Revolution and the correct answer was 'When You Wish Upon A Star' from Pinocchio.**

**Here's today's! =D I wish you luck for your entries!**

* * *

><p>France would always claim, and rightfully so in his opinion, that Paris was the best city in the world. The usual daily tasks seemed to be slightly more mysterious and romantic in the eyes of the French. There were many colors of sounds and many different moods just walking down one street, just as France was through a smaller market near an alley and chuckled at a story teller amusing the small children while their parents shopped.<p>

He closed his eyes as he walked through the large square where tourists now meandered with their cameras to look at the marvelous architecture of his capitol and headed to his secret place where he went to talk to god. I mean, France was on good terms with the big man in the sky except during the Napoleon wars, and the seven years war, and the world wars…but God couldn't be there all of the time! He was the head honcho! France felt that he was gracious to not be mad at God not being able to help him all of the time.

As he sat in the cathedral, he heard the clanging of the bells and he smiled. Oh how beautiful they sounded in real life. He heard them in his own heart every hour since they had been built, but it had a different meaning and feeling being there in person.

The olden days were more…how would someone call it…untrustworthy with the time due to the manual operation of bell towers but the church sheltered anyone who asked for shelter for the cold and cruel world outside of it's doors.

France looked up to peer through one of the rose colored stain glass windows of his hide out to see a wedding in progress and he sighed in content. Ah, la'amore! It eventually took place here, but evils had also rocked the walls. Just thinking back to that time made his head spin.

Today he'd just have a day to himself. No going out and drinking with Spain and Prussia or going to annoy his frienemy, England. No; he'd just stay here with his companions of the bells and congregation who were blind to his true presence. Who knew that blending into a crowd or the scenery could feel so gratifying.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA. I tried to make it harder but sadly the content is shorter this time. I'll try and make a longer one tomorrow beforeafter my orchestra concert! Song and movie to win a one-shot of your design! Please review!**


	3. Colors of the Wind

**Hey everyone! So, nothing really happened today that was eventful except for the district orchestra concert I was in tonight. XD **

**So, onto the results. I would like to mention that Anastasia is NOT a Disney movie, but from 20th Century Fox.**

**The answer is 'The Bells of Notre Dame' from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. The winner is Cherry Blossoms 1991 who I have recently contacted.**

**Now, good luck with the new one-shot! ;)**

* * *

><p>England watched his young ward running through the forest and couldn't help but sigh in exasperation.<p>

"America! Come on! Let's get back to Jamestown before it gets dark. You don't know what's out there. There could be Indians out there for all we know." The young boy turned around and stuck a tongue out at his older brother who huffed in indignation.

"Come on England! There's more to my land than Jamestown! Besides, the Indians are nice! I play with them all of the time when you're back at home!"

"You ignorant, savage little boy! How do you know they're not going to try and kill you? If they find out you're actually a colony, then what? Let's go America." The elder country demanded however America grabbed his arm and pulled them deeper into the forest; even at this age, America was getting pretty strong.

"I know you've been everywhere England, but this place is different. Let me at least show you around a little!" The boy smiled up at England who couldn't resist the puppy dog look. "I know everything around here and even know their names! Plus maybe I can introduce you to my friends!"

"One thing at a time, boy!" England exclaimed as America tugged on his sleeve. "Fine, but I'm giving you until sunset."

"YEAH!" America exclaimed and ran deeper off into the forest, horrifying England who chased after him.

"America? America?"

"Up here!" England looked up to one of the pine tree he had run past only to find the boy up in a tree.

"Get down from there this instant!"

"Awww England!" He groaned as he climbed back down but his face lit up as he spotted something growing at the bottom of the tall pine. "Look England! Berries! These are really good even though the juice can stain a little." England was given a handful of the blue berries who grimaced at first before trying the small fruit. It was a bittersweet taste that left a tang of after-flavor. All in all, it wasn't that bad.

America ran, leading England running after him through the forest before England found himself tripping at the top of a grassy hill and going head over heels into America where they tumbled down into a messy heap at the bottom, both in a giggling fit.

As America led them through the lands, England found himself having fun with the boy and thinking of what actually happened in the areas where civilization didn't stomp all over. Perhaps it was better this way…

"Hey England!" He looked up towards the top of the cliff where America was waving at him from and he felt a twinge of fear but climbed up after him only to be rewarded with a beautiful view of Jamestown and the Atlantic as well as the land they had just trekked. "Isn' it pretty up here?"

Perhaps he should rethink killing off all of nature for the sake of this.

...

...

...

...

...

Nah.

The Indians had to go down at some point but there would be a clash point soon, but for now he'd just relax with America and enjoy the time now before things turned bloody again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's a short abrupt ending but I'm exhausted (barely keeping my eyes open) and just found out that my school is closed tomorrow due to a threat on the school. Seriously. A bullet found on Monday, now this. Everyone is going crazy.<strong>

**Anyways, plz review! First review right wins a one-shot!**


	4. Cruela DeVil

**So I have a day off of school due to ANOTHER threat, and I still end up updating this fic during the middle of the night. XD**

**The last oneshot's song was Colors of The Wind. PinayCoconut won!**

**So, plz enjoy this one-shot for today! =D**

* * *

><p>"Yo Austria! The awesome me has arrived!"<p>

"I see. And to what displeasure do I have of having you over here Prussia?"

"I'm trying to dodge that crazy bitch. She's a devil, I swear on my awesome head!"

"May I ask what you did to upset her?"

"The awesome me only wanted to bestow his awesomeness onto her new fur coat cause I wanted to see if it was awesome as me, but it wasn't even close, when I touched it and she totally flipped out!"

"Well, perhaps she doesn't want her touching her stuff."

"Well Hungary's stupid then if she doesn't want any awesome. I have plenty to go around~"

"Sure you do…"

"The awesome me detects sarcasm. What the hell Austria? She's cruel with that frying pan!"

"Haven't you learned that before?"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I'm giving you all cause I feel like being cruel. =P Try and guess what it is! I left subtle hints~<strong>


	5. ZipADeeDooDah

**Hey guys! So, I was bored in my entrepreneurship class (I make actual money from this class XD) and I figured, "Hey, I'm going to be busy cleaning and packing tonight and I want to sleep, so why don't I type up the new chapter during class?" and so, here I am writing it in class (at 9:30 am XD) although I can't update it till afterschool since my school caught onto me and my friends and blocked . ;(**

**Anyways, the song from last one-shot was 'Cruella DeVil' from 101 Dalmatians! The winner is Evee9109! I'll get in contact with you tonight for details!**

**Speaking of which, I will start working on the one-shot prizes in May! I'm going to do a separate story for each (cause I want to see how many stories I can get XD) and personalize it for each winner!**

**Moving on, here's the next one! Good luck! I plan on making this one hard and I am adding a separate little rule for this chapter. You are not allowed to look it up. No Google, Wikipedia, anything. Disney buried this movie into the depths of obscurity although the song is sort of familiar. You HAVE to give BOTH the song AND movie to win.**

* * *

><p>Germany couldn't remember a time when it was so nice out. Italy was visiting his brother Romano so he wouldn't be bothering the Germanic nation today to his delight. Japan was back home cleaning so he was on his own after the world meeting in the United States and he planned on just sightseeing and walking around in the sunshine.<p>

He smiled as the only things that were making noise were the bluebirds and cardinals tweeting back and forth to each other in their chirps and whistles. These were the kinds of days he literally never had in over 70 years since Italy became his ally. Prussia wasn't even around to mess things up with his friends Spain and France.

He would have thought that he would see America annoying England somewhere around here but he didn't hear a thing. Pausing for a moment in his stroll, he listened for any sign of any of the other nations. With pure silence and bliss, he nodded to himself in satisfaction before heading out again.

"This is such a wonderful day." He sighed in bliss. Truth was, America was a wonderful and beautiful place nature-wise and not at all similar to its personified counterpart however he never got the time to actually know the superpower closely.

"Come on!" He looked up to see three kids playing tag on one of the neighboring hills with their golden retriever bounding after them, occasionally jumping on one with slobbery kisses. The little girl was singing a song that seemed sort of familiar and Germany found that he had started whistling as he passed them. 'Oh well', he supposed as he continued down the path.

It wasn't as if it were a crime to be happy. Besides, no one would guess that Germany would be whistling happily down a path in a park. They wouldn't find out either. It was his cheerful little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm going to start typing up these one-shots during class on A days then type them at home on B days at school. I'm a genius! XDDDDD Plz review! Remember, no cheating!<strong>


	6. You Can Fly

**Hey guys! So, I'm back from Disneyworld and I'm ready to keep going with these one-shots! So I hope you guys had a good Easter and spring break!**

* * *

><p>Alfred wasn't sure how it would work, but the brothers said it would work and they were his citizens so why couldn't he believe them? His citizens kept coming up with these crazy inventions which managed to work such as Bell's invention of the telephone, Strauss's invention of blue jeans which were actually quite comfortable as he was wearing them now; Coca-Cola was a fizzy carbonated sugar drink that he had personally fell in love with not to mention cotton candy which was basically sugar that looked and felt like cotton but it was pure sugar and melted in your mouth.<p>

George Eastman had come up with a way to paint pictures with the snap of a button and it recorded the picture in seconds on something called film. Arthur thought it was ridiculous and absurd and that paintings were much easier and better looking but Alfred thought the idea was really creative and had yet to try it out. He also had a new pen that held the ink inside of it instead of taking forever to keep dipping a pen into an ink well. Above his desk at the white house, the nation had an electric light that glowed for hours on end and didn't really have any risk of catching the desk on fire like a candle had multiple times in the past, leading to Alfred only being able to work in the daylight. There were many other inventions too such as the radio, potato chips, the motorcycle, a record, and much much more but nothing would amaze him as the contraption in front of him.

"Come on Mr. Jones! You'll be the first to try it out other than us!" Wilbur exclaimed and Alfred couldn't help but feel excitement bubbling from his chest. There was only the people who would help getting them going and who knew when he'd be able to do this again? Plus then he could always brag to Arty about doing this and see him sputter and even spit out his tea! Holding back a laugh, he also figured that if they crashed then he wouldn't be hurt too much. He'd heal right away, right?

"Okay boys! Let's do this!" Alfred exclaimed with a grin and the brothers grinned. Wilbur and Alfred strapped on their goggles while taking their places before he watched the men pull up the weight and set the giant blade things get spinning.

"You ready Mr. Jones?" Wilbur shouted over the roar of the engine and he gave the pilot the thumbs up before the men let go of the weight and the nation felt themselves propelling forward on the skis before there was suddenly a lack of friction underneath them and the ground was now below them. Alfred couldn't help of think of the best things he had ever done and this was going towards the top of his list.

"WE'RE UP! WE'RE FLYING!"

* * *

><p><strong>Have fun with this one! =D Plz review for your chance to win a one-shot!<strong>


	7. Be Out Guest

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in awhile! I sorta forgot about this story a bit and I realized that I needed to start typing up the one-shots for the winners of the previous chapters so: if you have won between chapters 1-4 then please pm me! =D Chapter 5 was won by my friend cause she was trolling on my story -_- But the winner of the last chapter was Museless Writer. Plz PM as well! =D**

**The last chapter was 'You Can Fly' from Peter Pan**

* * *

><p>"Right this way mademoiselle."<p>

"Stop ignoring me! Why are you even working here!" Arthur chased after Francis as he escorted a young blushing woman to her table. The rest of the staff immediately got to work taking her order as the two nations walked away from the table.

"I own the restaurant Angleterre!" The French man replied with a smirk as he stepped up onto the stage and clapped his hands for attention. The crowded dining room looked up to the man as he smiled.

"It is with my deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight! And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents: your dinner." All at once the hundred man staff dove into action as they brought out all of the food at once to each customer and the orchestra that was waiting behind Francis began on cue. He stepped down from the stage to smile.

"Shouldn't you be working on…what we're supposed to be doing right now instead of goofing around in an eating establishment?" Arthur exclaimed and the other sighed.

"It isn't that much and it didn't keep me fully busy. Ah, the good old days when we were useful!" Francis lamented as he guided Arthur to an empty table where his staff immediately went to action in bringing the man a steak dinner and a glass of red wine to Francis who didn't even blink and merely took a sip and swirled it around his glass. "I find this to be a useful and enjoyable use of my time compared to laying around the office." He looked up to Arthur hesitantly trying a piece of the meat, and deeming it safe to eat he started consuming a bigger portion. "So you like it?"

"Shut up frog." Francis hid a grin as the manager of the establishment, Mrs. Porter who was once a citizen of Britain, noticed his British guest and immediately set off to get Arthur a cup of tea when Francis winked at her. Ah, she was so reliable.

It was two hours later when they finished the courses and left the restaurant well fed.

"This is the one time I'll say that your food was decent."

"Why thank you Angleterre! Now, what do you say we head over to my house-"

"Hell no."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you can guess it! ;)<strong>


	8. Special: Brother Knows Best

**Hey everybody~ The song from last chapter was 'Be Our Guest' from Beauty and the Beast! The winner was maximumride123! Please send me a PM so you can tell me what kind of one-shot you want!**

**Also, this story is a magnet for reviews XDDD**

**Now, this is a song that is too tempting for me to put as a challenge so this is a little present from me to all of you! =D**

**Note: Italics means singing =3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Brother Knows Best~<strong>_

England was growing frustrated. No matter what he'd do, America was just getting more and more riled up about wanting to live on his own without him and become a nation by himself.

"But England! I know I can do it!" America was on another one of his tirades again. England merely sighed as he led America to a chair and beckoned him to sit down.

_"You want to become a country? Why America; look at you, as fragile as a flower! Still a little sapling, just a sprout! You know why you're still just my own colony~"_

"_I know but_-" America protested but England cut him off…

"_That's right! To keep you safe and sound here!"_ England turned away from him and sighed. "_Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest!"_ He whirled around and walked up to America and placed a hand on his head. _"Soon but not yet!"_

_"But-"_

_"Shh! Trust me pet."_ England looked him in the eyes. _"Brother~ knows best!"_ The Brit pulled America out of his chair as they left the study and more into the large mansion that was England and America's home.

"_Brother knows best, listen to your brother; it's a scary world out there! Brother knows best, one way or another, something will go wrong I swear_!" America tried to stay calm as he walked alongside his older brother but he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"_Ruffians, thugs! Poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, and snakes: the plague_!"

"_No_!" America couldn't help but be terrified, all of that stuff was out to get him? What if there were ghosts? Who would protect him!

"_Yes! Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and stop no more you'll just upset me_!" England grabbed America's shoulders as he led them into the parlor and had the younger colony sit down. "_Brother's right here; brother will protect you. Alfred, here's what I'd suggest! Just keep sittin', stay with Britain. Brother~ knows best."_

England sat down next to America, who was trying to act like an adult but starting to let his fears get the best of him. His brother wasn't helping. "_Go ahead get trampled by a rhino! Go ahead, get hurt and left for dead! Me, I'm just your brother- what do I know? I only bathed, and changed, and raised you._" By this point, America was starting to feel pretty guilty for even bringing this up again. England HAD done so much for him…

"_Go ahead and leave me; I deserve it! Let me rot alone here, be my guest! When it's too late, you'll see: just wait. Brooootthhhher~ knows bes_t." England let out a chuckle as he pulled the both of them into the kitchen.

_"Brother knows best~, take it from bro please, on your own you won't survive! Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy; please, they'll eat you up alive_!" The Colony began to feel self-conscious as the empire circled around him, listing off his flaws.

"_Gullible, naïve, positively frumpy, ditzy and a bit, well umm vague! Plus I believe, getting kinda chubby_," England poked at his belly and he felt his whole face get red, "_I'm just saying cuz I wuv you! Brother understands! Brother's here to help you! All I have is one request~"_ England turned to America who was a bit more hesitant to push this issue further.

"Don't ever ask to become a nation again."

"…yes England…" He felt himself be enveloped by a hug from his big brother and he let out a weak smile.

"_Don't forget it! You'll regret it. Brother~ knows best_."

…..5 years later, the Revolutionary War broke out.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, whenever I hear that song, I think of these two! That was 'Mother Knows Best' from Disney's "Tangled". I changed a few of the words of course ;) XD New song challenge coming up soon!<strong>


End file.
